


Broken Legacies and Hopeful Futures

by Dr_Roslin



Series: Broken Legacies and Hopeful Futures [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Deviates From Canon, Gen, HEA, Kidnapping, No Pregnancy, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: He’s getting so tall, for five, and his head bumps into her breastbone as he hugs her. She sighs, wishing he could stay small just a little longer.----Leia Organa is determined to do right by her 5-year-old son after the revelations of her relationship to Darth Vader surface.Under intense pressure in the Republican Senate, worried about her son's growing power, she contemplates her future.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Chewbacca & Ben Solo, Chewbacca & Han Solo & Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Broken Legacies and Hopeful Futures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Broken Legacies and Hopeful Futures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylo_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo_addict/gifts).



> I wrote this tweetfic as a gift for Brooke (@reylo_addict) after she told me the sweetest story about a little boy and trains. 
> 
> My exact words at the time were 'cue the lip tremble, both his and mine'.
> 
> Enjoy Brooke!
> 
> *Please note, Rey does not appear in this story, though it is the first in a reylo series and her presence is implied.*

_Shocking news from Coruscant today as Leia Organa, the honourable Senator for New Alderaan, has stepped down from her duties with the New Republic. Organa, better known for her role with the Rebel Alliance high command during the Galactic Wars and the heir to the lost Alderaanian throne-_

‘Do me a favour, Meeka, and turn that off.’

_\- has been under fire as of late, following shocking revelations of her connection to the late Darth Vader. As news broke that she was, in fact, Vader’s biological daughter, Ogana has lost many allies and speculation is-_

‘Yes, Senator.’

The sudden silence in the glider is deafening, as Leia relaxes. 

Coruscant's rumour mill may be running wild, but it was spinning wide as far as she was concerned. She had many reasons for stepping down as Senator. Few of them and all of them relate to the Vader connection.

‘You don’t have to call me that, anymore, you know.’

‘Yes, Senator.’

She'd no longer any need to worry about the Republican Senate. She'd only to worry about a little boy who waited for her. And a husband who hadn’t been able to _quite c_ ontrol his glee when she’d signed her resignation letter.

She sighed, but exchanged a quick smile with her stoic driver. She was going to miss seeing his granite face every day.

‘Don't worry, you work for New Alderaan, not me. They’ll get you someone new for you to harass about schedules.’

‘Yes, Senator. Although - I’ve seen your personal schedule. If you want someone to come help you wrangle that one -’

‘Thank you, no, Meeka. I know this has always been your dream; to work for New Alderaan, to make a difference.’

‘Could make a difference with you, Senator. Don’t tell me you are just going to sit at home and sulk. I don't believe it.’

She reached over to pat his arm gently.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll have plenty to do. But there are plenty of people around to wrangle me. And my schedule.’

Seema, her personal aide, had sent it over earlier and she’d groaned a little, remembering. Everyone was dying to speak to a renegade _former_ Senator with a tarnished past.

Still, she was sure the interest in her political agenda and her parentage would die down soon enough.

She wouldn't have bothered, feeding the media beast, but she didn't want any questions lingering; for her constituents or her son. One day he'd be old enough to read, of this day, and she wanted to ensure she'd set the record straight should he feel the need to review it.

In any case, it wouldn't take long and then she could put her energy where it mattered.

 _A ninety-day sensation_ , her public relations staff had predicted, during their last session as _her_ staff, and she hoped she could trust in that assessment.

‘It will blow over soon,’ she’d told Han as she reminded him that morning to keep their son far from the news channels.

‘Not to worry,’ he’d told her with the trademark smirk she only wanted to smack off of his face _sometimes_. ‘We’ll spend today at the docks with Chewie.’

Their young son, whom she'd named Ben after the man who'd been her only hope during a time of turmoil, was her light. Han had had to promise her repeatedly that neither he nor Chewie would leave Ben alone for an instant and that no one would play any *pranks* on the extra security that would accompany them that might distract them.

‘Let them do their jobs,’ she’d reminded both Solos sternly that morning, trying not to notice the conspiratorial look they’d shared. Tried instead to trust in their father-son bond and the top-notch bodyguards they’d hired, her and Han, after last month's terrifying ordeal.

 _Let these precautions keep my boys safe_ , she thought as she'd gazed fondly at them, though she'd wisely kept it to herself.

She shivers, remembering that horrible traumatic day she'd feared she'd lost it all, even as she crosses the landing pad at the entrance to her family’s apartment.

She’d almost lost her mind when she’d come home to find it empty and the attendants lying on the floor, stunned and unconscious.

Her young son missing.

The following hours had been a panicked blur. She wasn’t sure she’d spoken actual words as she’d called Han, babbling in terror, wasn’t sure she’d breathed actual air as she’d paced, communicator at her ear as she’d leveraged every contact she had, desperate for word of Ben.

It had taken all night, but they’d finally found him; Han’s knowledge of the Coruscant underworld proving every bit as useful as her contacts as they’d raced through the streets.

Walking in on that dirty, dingy place in the back of a dark alley where the hostages had kept him - rented by a Sith cult with backing from a low-rent holdings company with the unhelpful name of "The First Order" - she’d never been so grateful and so scared.

Because while her attendants had been stunned and left unharmed on her floor, Ben’s hostage-takers lay dead.

Ben had looked up at them from where he sat on the floor in the middle of that hovel, unharmed and surrounded by corpses, the blood dripping from their mouths and noses and - it was later revealed, with their brains crushed even as their skulls remained intact.

The anger and power in her boy's eyes had scared even her, even as his eyes had lit in warmth and relief as she’d burst through the door, Han less than half a step behind her, Chewie at their backs. Cradling Ben in her arms as he clung to her, she’d sobbed in relief, examining every inch of him for cuts, scrapes, brushes, broken bones. 

There had been nothing; her little boy as untouched as when she'd left him at home this morning, playing on the floor with his Tauntaun toys. 

Han had let out that low whistle of his as he’d looked over the death and destruction, and as he’d kissed their baby’s head, he’d gently asked him who had come in and beat up the bad guys.

‘Don’t worry, daddy,’ the child in her arms had responded with a smile. ‘I told them they’d never be able to hurt you or mommy. Or you, either, Chewie,’ he’d added on looking over her shoulder at his godfather, apparently anxious he not feel left out.

It had been in that moment that she’d decided; the realization hitting her with all the force of a Star Destroyer.

Whatever this was, whatever was coming for her son, whatever power he was coming into possession of, whatever demons were hunting him, he needed her at his side.

To be there to protect him.

To attack, destroy, pulverize whoever dared to threaten him or the little family they’d built.

‘Don’t worry, baby,’ she’d told him softly in return, standing with her son in her arms, in that dank, dark, disgusting place where they’d tried to hold the most precious being alive with iron bars and blasters and armed guards.

‘I'll always be there to protect you, too.’

She’d made the decision to walk away from her political career as they made haste to take off in the glider to hurry home, her son wrapped in her love and curled into her body, Han’s arms curled around her protectively and Chewie’s bulk at their respective backs.

Decided in that instant, to resign, chuck it all and find a nice, quiet, green planet where her boy could play and they could assess their options.

Luke had said Ach-too was nice this time of year. Though she’d absolutely no intention - _ever_ \- of leaving her son to fend for himself at Luke's training Academy for nascent Jedis as her brother had begged her to do a dozen times, it wouldn’t hurt to visit, wouldn't hurt to consult him, on this and on Ben’s powers and on next steps.

Ben would be so happy to see his uncle, after all. 

Her _former_ colleagues begged her to stay, argued that she could ride out the furor over her legacy as Vader’s biological daughter, as they were confident that it would blow over. Argued with her that she could get extra security, and that, more importantly, she could use her Senatorial position to investigate and destroy the First Order’s burgeoning presence.

She’d had none of it.

She was taking her son and she was getting out of Coruscant.

It was more than just this incident, she'd realized, that made her increasingly uneasy about how her role in the Republican Senate conflicted with Ben's future.

She hadn’t missed it; how he was often uncomfortable with the press of people in this massive, planet-sized city, how he was uncomfortable with the attention he attracted as her and Han’s son. Mostly, she noticed how anxious he reacted to the way people stared on the rare occasions she’d brought him into the Senate buildings.

He was clearly uncomfortable with crowds, not surprising for a boy so sensitive to people's feelings, and nervous, with the press of people she attracted. It was a particular problem when they were together, the attention at times overwhelming. Though it hurt her, deeply, sometimes it was easier to send him out with Han, since they attracted less attention than when she took out her son.

(You would think people be more respectful of a working mother with a small child, but the press had taken to staking out their home, swarming the moment she went outside with Ben. She couldn’t blame her small son for flinching; she herself often felt defensive in those moments.)

No more, she’d decided, in that moment, holding her precious son in her arms in the grimy lair of those who'd either wanted to hurt him or to use him.

No more.

And finally, today, it was over.

Walking into the living area of her home, she smiles in delight as her dark-haired, amber-eyed devil runs into her arms. He’s getting so tall, for five, and his head bumps into her breastbone as he hugs her. She sighs, wishing he could stay small, just a little longer.

He was going to be even taller than his father at this rate, and she felt tiny next to her fluffy-haired rogue of a husband as it was. Their son would likely tower over her when he was grown, but she hopes to put off the reminder of that, just as long as possible.

'Hi, mom! Missed you.’

She hugs him back, the relief showing a bit, she’s sure by the way she squeezes just a little too tight.

‘Missed you more. Did you and your dad have fun on the docks? How’s the Falcon?’

She knows he can discuss that topic for hours; it’s his ambition to one day be as good a pilot as his father. She resists the urge to tell him the number of times she’d groused that she'd have to get out and push to get the Falcon going - they’ll be time for those stories, later.

Time to tell him all the stories she's stored up in her heart.

Surprisingly, though, he looks up at her with those golden eyes and hits her with a sulk, his lower lip trembling.

‘Chewie said, he said, he said, he said you flew on the Falcon before,’

\- and it’s an accusation.

‘Yes,’ she responds slowly, rubbing his back in comfort as he hits her with the puppy eyes again and waits for him to tell her what's bothering him.

‘But that means - you went on adventures on the Falcon. You and Dad. Without *me*,’

\- this time he buries his face in her chest to sniffle.

‘It’s NOT fair.’

Trying not to laugh, failing badly, she looks up at Han as he finds them on the couch, her arms wrapped around her boy, his head buried into her robes until sure all Han would be able to see is Ben's generous mop of hair, the brown so dark you could be forgiven for thinking it's actually black.

Han, too, is trying not to laugh, and she smiles up at him as he comes to sit on the couch before wrapping one arm around her and the other around Ben to make a tiny, tight family circle. He kisses her quickly, a welcome home, before leaning in to kiss the crown of Ben's head as well.

"It was called saving the galaxy, kiddo. But next time, I promise. Next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, you know I'm going to write a sequel where they all meet a certain someone from Jakku who goes by Rey and who transforms all their lives.
> 
> Thus, I've marked it as first in the series.


End file.
